


Teutonic Knights and Aliens from Outer Space

by rosieposie77



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Developing Relationship, Developing Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff, High School, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, Teenagers, Teenlock
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 17:43:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosieposie77/pseuds/rosieposie77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>School!AU<br/>Il ragazzo biondo scosse la testa, non senza un briciolo di sconforto, prima di abbandonarsi nella poltrona.<br/>-Non so. A volte... A volte penso seriamente di arruolarmi, dopo la laurea.<br/>-Mhm, capisco. Sei drogato di adrenalina. Vuoi sentirla impossessarsi di tutto il tuo corpo, dando vita a indescrivibili emozioni che ti confermino che sei...<br/>Una pausa, in cui Sherlock cercò di nuovo gli occhi di John, trovandoli, abbracciandoli con i propri.<br/>-Che sono cosa?-, lo incalzò, con il respiro che quasi gli stava morendo in gola per la tensione.<br/>-Vivo-, rispose Sherlock, con un fil di voce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cavalieri templari e alieni dallo spazio infinito

_Aprile_  
   
   
   
-Hai mai pensato di essere destinato a qualcosa di più di ciò che hai in questo momento?  
   
-Mhm, del tipo uno yacht?  
   
Con malizia, Gregory aveva abbassato lo sguardo sull’amico, disteso sull’erba accanto a lui.  
   
-No, non qualcosa di materiale. Qualcosa di più spirituale. Sì, insomma, essere destinato a fare qualcosa di importante…  
   
John aveva parlato tenendo le braccia incrociate dietro alla nuca e mordicchiando un filo d’erba. Gli occhi erano rivolti al cielo limpido di tarda primavera e al paio di nuvole bianche e gonfie come batuffoli giganti che stavano viaggiando velocemente, complice il vento magnanimo, come se fossero in ritardo per un appuntamento.  
   
-Vuoi diventare famoso, allora.  
   
Gregory era seduto dieci centimetri accanto a lui, le braccia serrate attorno alle ginocchia. Dietro di loro, altri studenti erano impegnati in una partitella di pallone.  
   
-No, la fama non mi interessa. La fama può essere pericolosa-, tirò a sedere di colpo, appoggiando le braccia alle ginocchia, assumendo più o meno la stessa posizione dell’amico. A volte, aveva l’impressione che nessuno, in questo mondo, riuscisse davvero a comprenderlo.  
   
-È come se… se il mio destino fosse sempre un passo avanti a me e, per quanto io mi sforzi, mi sia impossibile raggiungerlo.  
   
John fece oscillare entrambe le mani di fronte a sé, le dita ben estese, in modo da sottolineare meglio il concetto.  
   
-Forse avresti bisogno di andare in guerra.  
   
-Quale guerra, Greg?-, gli chiese di rimando, strizzando leggermente gli occhi sotto il sole pungente.  
   
Gregory fece spallucce.  
   
-C’è sempre una guerra, da qualche parte.  
   
In lontananza, riecheggiò la campana che segnava la fine della ricreazione.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
 _Ottobre_  
   
   
   
-Se ti tiri indietro, mi tiro indietro anch’io.  
   
La voce di Molly era stata poco più di un bisbiglio, ma era arrivata dritta all’orecchio di John, recapitando il suo messaggio.  
   
-Shh, piantala. Mi deconcentri…  
   
-Ti deconcentro dal prendere appunti?-, chiese la compagna, piegandosi ancora di più sul libro di biologia.  
   
-Ma no, sciocca! Sto facendo altro…-, John piegò leggermente la testa di lato, in modo che le sue parole potessero essere udite facilmente anche dal banco dietro di sé.  
   
-“Altro” tipo?  
   
Gli occhi andavano rapidamente dalla schiena di John davanti a sé a quella della professoressa Winslet, alla lavagna.  
   
-Un articolo per il giornale scolastico. Ho una scadenza da rispettare.  
   
-Tu fai troppe cose. Per questo dopo sei esaurito. Il giornale della scuola, il rappresentante degli studenti, la recita di Natale…-, iniziò a elencare Molly, tornando ad appoggiarsi allo schienale della scomoda sedia.  
   
-Niente più recita scolastica, ho detto.  
   
-Oh, andiamo!-, sbottò lei, costringendo la professoressa a voltarsi un attimo verso il fondo dell’aula. –Te l’ho detto, se non lo fai tu, non lo faccio più nemmeno io.  
   
-Ma Molly, recitare è la tua vita.  
   
Quello e dissezionare rane morte, ma forse non era il caso di ricordarlo.  
   
-Allora non abbandonarmi, John.  
   
Il ragazzo sbuffò, chiudendo il quaderno di fronte a sé.  
   
-Tanto c’è Greg, no?  
   
-Greg non è altrettanto bravo.  
   
-A fare il templare? Molly, chi diavolo vorrebbe fare il templare?  
   
-Tutti vorrebbero farlo! Non giochi mai alla playstation?  
   
No, John non ci giocava mai. Era sempre troppo preso a studiare, ad aiutare la sorella maggiore a cavarsi sempre più spesso dai guai o ad aspettare l’arrivo del suo destino. Si stava preparando per bene, a quell’incontro, pazientemente e diligentemente. In altre parole, sacrificando inevitabilmente qualcos’altro, tipo la spensieratezza tipica della sua età. A volte avrebbe tanto voluto voler barattare qualche anno della sua vita in cambio della capacità che avevano i suoi migliori amici, Gregory e Molly, di vivere la loro vita da teenager proprio come… dei veri teenager.  
   
-Dai, se non ci abbandoni, ti aiuto con il test di letteratura! Che ne dici?  
   
John sbuffò di nuovo. Avrebbe detto che cedeva, ovviamente, perché a John Watson si poteva chiedere di tutto tranne che deludere i suoi due amici più cari.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
 _Novembre_  
   
   
   
Era in dannatissimo ritardo per le prove mentre attraversava il cortile correndo all’impazzata. Era quasi buio e faceva fatica a vedere bene perché un paio di lampioni erano saltati da alcuni giorni e nessuno si era degnato di ripararli. Gli fu dunque impossibile urtare una berlina nera di lusso parcheggiata dove non avrebbe dovuto sull’ultima curva che portava alle scalinate d’ingresso.  
   
-Porc…  
   
Le parole gli morirono in bocca, mentre la pioggerella novembrina iniziava a farsi sentire. Si scostò dalla Bentley nuova di zecca, riservandole uno sguardo di fuoco e riprendendo a correre. Il costume bianco da templare con la famosa croce e la finta armatura tutt'altro che leggera, celata dalla clamide artigianale, non facilitavano di certo la sua corsa.  
   
-Dannazione, la riunione di domani!-, proferì John a denti stretti, picchiandosi una mano sulla fronte. Prima di recarsi all'auditorium per le prove doveva assolutamente informare la preside che l'indomani sarebbe arrivato alla riunione mensile del consiglio scolastico con qualche minuto di ritardo, poiché aveva appuntamento dal dentista dall'altra parte della città.  
   
L'ampio atrio della scuola era buio e semi deserto ma John poteva distinguere chiaramente la voce della preside Scott. Si guardò un po' attorno nel tentativo di individuarla, con il naso all'insù e le labbra sottili leggermente dischiuse, fino a quando non la vide sul mezzanino. Stava conversando con un uomo sulla trentina, ben vestito nel suo completo a doppio petto e trama dell'ombrello, con cui stava giocherellando distrattamente, perfettamente intonata al fazzoletto da taschino. La preside Scott gesticolava mentre sfoderava il migliore e il più bianco dei suoi sorrisi. Forse un giorno l’avrebbero ingaggiata come testimonial di un dentifricio, pensò John.  
   
-Non sono certo che questa possa essere la soluzione migliore per mio fratello, in tutta onestà-, stava dicendo il giovane uomo. -D'altronde, nessuna lo sembra.  
   
-Potremmo concordare un breve periodo di prova, se lo ritiene appropriato.  
   
Le parole giunsero all’orecchio di John lontane e un po’ confuse, ma sufficienti a fargli capire, mentre saltellava nervosamente da un piede all’altro, che fosse meglio ripassare in un secondo momento. Girò sui tacchi e, coprendosi la testa con il cappuccio, uscì nuovamente all’aperto, sotto una pioggia che stava via via diventando più insistente.  
   
Attraversò nuovamente tutto il cortile, questa volta nella direzione opposta. Tra la pioggia e la pesante riproduzione della spada templare, ogni passo sembrava diventare più difficile del precedente. Svoltato l’angolo che conduceva all’ingresso laterale della scuola, quello più vicino all’auditorium, la scena che si trovò di fronte lo inchiodò là dov’era, arrestandolo sui suoi passi e facendo smuovere la ghiaia per terra, quasi come se si fosse trasformato nello sfortunato eroe di un cartone animato di Hanna e Barbera.  
   
Due ragazzi all’incirca della sua età – un ragazzo dell’ultimo anno che aveva visto qualche volta di sfuggita, che, se si ricordava bene, si chiamava Jim Qualchecosa, e un altro che non conosceva minimamente – si stavano azzuffando incuranti del tempo, gli abiti eleganti di entrambi sporchi di fango e i capelli dritti e appiccicati sul viso dalla pioggia sempre più insistente. John rimase a guardarli per un attimo mentre si dimenavano l’uno sull’altro, indeciso se intervenire oppure spalmarsi contro il muro e dirigersi come se niente fosse verso l’auditorium.  
   
-Sei un folle totale!  
   
-E tu sei un noiosissimo stupido-, sibilò il ragazzo dell’ultimo anno, spingendo in là l’altro ragazzo, probabilmente per avere il tempo di “ricaricare”.  
   
-Ripetilo, se hai il coraggio-, ringhiò lo sconosciuto, scagliandosi di nuovo verso l’altro, che portò indietro il braccio e gli assestò un bel pugno, colpendolo con forza su uno zigomo. Lo sconosciuto barcollò un attimo prima di cozzare contro John, che, forse forte della sua finta armatura, aveva fatto un paio di passi in avanti con l’intento di intervenire.  
   
-Oh oh oh! Piano, non vi sembra di esagerare?-, disse John pacatamente, ma mostrando con decisione la sua spada al ragazzo dell’ultimo anno. Pur essendo finta, faceva comunque la sua bella figura. Con l’altra mano, sfiorò il gomito dello sconosciuto, avvolto in un cappotto di lana tanto elegante quanto ormai irrimediabilmente rovinato, quasi come per offrirgli il suo sostegno. L’altro si voltò verso di lui, trafiggendolo con un paio di gelidi occhi chiari che sembravano urlare ai quattro venti “Me la stavo cavando benissimo da solo”, e subito si scostò come se avesse ricevuto una scossa.  
   
In quel momento John pensò che se gli occhi erano davvero lo specchio dell’anima, quel ragazzo ne dovesse essere in possesso di una aguzza come uno spillo e attraente come una calamita. Sollevò la visiera mobile dell’elmo per osservarlo meglio, ma l’altro distolse lo sguardo per rivolgerlo nuovamente al suo assalitore.  
   
-Accidenti, è arrivata madamigella Watson, la piccola crocerossina londinese!  
   
Sì, era proprio Jim Qualchecosa, sempre pronto a spendere una buona parola per tutti.  
   
-Ti suggerisco di squagliartela e di tornare alle tue faccende, Jim, o dovrò fare rapporto alla preside-, proferì John facendo valere la sua autorità di rappresentante di istituto, non senza timore.  
   
-Oh, va bene, va bene!-, ribatté Jim, mostrando entrambe le mani a mo’ di resa ed esibendo il migliore dei suoi sorrisi sarcastici. –Tanto qui non c’è più niente di divertente…  
   
Indietreggiò di un paio di passi, tenendo lo sguardo fisso sullo sconosciuto accanto a John, dopodiché affondò entrambe le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni e si voltò, lasciandoli.  
   
-Tutto OK? Come ti senti?-, la mano di John era tornata, non sapeva bene come e quando, a reggere il gomito dello sconosciuto.  
   
-Ho già detto che non ho bisogno di aiuto-, replicò il moro, asciugandosi con il dorso della mano un rivolo di sangue che fuoriusciva dal labbro inferiore spaccato.  
   
“Un grazie sarebbe quanto meno gradito”, pensò John, ma decise di non dare voce ai suoi pensieri. Lo sconosciuto mosse mezzo passo, ponendo fine all’effimero contatto, prima di barcollare e quasi accasciarsi al suolo.  
   
-Tu non stai affatto bene-, borbottò John, cingendogli un braccio attorno alla schiena e aiutandolo ad alzarsi.  
   
-Ho già detto che…  
   
-Sì, ho sentito cosa hai detto, non sono sordo-, il tono di John era serio e non ammetteva discussioni, proprio come quello di un dottore che ha appena visto entrare in ambulatorio il suo paziente.  
   
-Hai sempre questo atteggiamento da crocerossina?-, chiese lo sconosciuto, cedendo e aggrappandosi alla stretta forte e vigorosa di John.  
   
-E tu vuoi sempre avere l’ultima parola?  
   
-Così mi dicono.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
Bip. Il distributore automatico aveva sputato fuori la “bevanda calda al gusto di the” con un sonoro sibilo. John aprì lo sportellino e prese con cautela il bicchiere di plastica colmo sino all’orlo, usando entrambe le mani. Ci soffiò sopra un paio di volte, prima di porgerlo allo sconosciuto, che lo prese con aria insofferente, quasi fosse stato lui a fare un piacere a John. Le dita del moro sfiorarono le sue per una frazione di secondo, sufficiente a far provare a John una leggera scossa.  
   
-Rappresentante di istituto?-, domandò lo sconosciuto, osservando John sollevare leggermente la tunica e riporre la chiavetta nella tasca dei jeans.  
   
-Come…  
   
L’altro indicò la chiavetta con il mento, soffiando ancora sul the bollente.  
   
-Non tutti gli studenti se ne vanno in giro con una chiavetta per i distributori automatici. Non in una scuola come questa, almeno.  
   
Alla parola “questa”, il moro si era guardato un po’ in giro, arricciando sia naso che labbra.  
   
-Già, in effetti a tratti sembra un po’ fatiscente-, ammise John, sorridendo allo sconosciuto, il quale, nonostante i suoi sforzi, non poté proprio fare a meno di atteggiare la bocca a un mezzo sorriso. Si sedette accanto a lui sui gradini delle scale che portavano in mensa, le mani affondate nelle cosce strette, lo sguardo imbarazzato.  
   
-Me lo ha fatto capire la chiavetta e quello che hai detto a quel… quel…  
   
-Delinquente?-, suggerì John, con un sorriso che sembrava trasmettere il concetto “non dovrei ma lo faccio”.  
   
-Stavo per dire folle, ma delinquente va bene lo stesso-, ribatté lo sconosciuto, piegando la testa all’indietro per finire l’ultimo sorso della sua bevanda calda.  
   
John lo guardò di sottecchi, mentre una goccia ribelle di the andava a mescolarsi a una di sangue raggrumato nella fossetta all’angolo sinistro della bocca. Il moro sentì lo sguardo dell’altro su di sé; i suoi occhi si spostarono piano nella sua direzione, per poi tornare a guardare in avanti, verso l’ingresso secondario, non prima di aver costretto John a fare altrettanto, imbarazzato.  
   
-Lo conosci?  
   
John avrebbe voluto fare un milione di domande a quel ragazzo. Non succedevano mai cose realmente interessanti nella sua scuola e quel ragazzo era qualcosa di davvero fuori dall’ordinario. Si sentiva un po’ come se, mentre si trovava in un prato disteso sopra un plaid rosso per un pisolino pomeridiano, un disco volante fosse atterrato davanti a suoi occhi. Si sarebbe forse lasciato scappare l’occasione di fare due chiacchiere con il suo conducente?  
   
-Chi?  
   
-Il folle delinquente. Chi sennò?  
   
Il moro fece spallucce.  
   
-Ci siamo incontrati in un paio di occasioni-, rispose, con l’aria di chi non avrebbe aggiunto altro sull’argomento. Solo in quel momento sembrò accorgersi del sangue rappreso che si era formato agli angoli della bocca e provò a pulirsi, usando di nuovo il dorso della mano. Un altro gesto innocente che costrinse di nuovo John a voltarsi. Rimasero in silenzio ancora per un attimo, mentre John si strofinava nervoso le mani sempre sprofondate nelle cosce. Sembrava che a nessuno dei due piacesse stare lì, ma nemmeno se ne volevano andare.  
   
-È tua la Bentley nel cortile della scuola?  
   
-Tu fai troppe domande.  
   
-Scusami-, farfugliò John. –Non volevo essere invadente. È solo che tu sembri…  
   
-Io sembro cosa?  
   
-Interessante.  
   
Per un attimo, l’aria parve immobilizzarsi attorno a loro. John riuscì quasi a sentire il respiro dello sconosciuto morire a mezz’aria a quella parola. _Interessante_. Mentre lui trovava inaspettatamente il coraggio di voltarsi per guardare l’altro negli occhi. Vide che erano scintillanti e fieri. E ne fu ammaliato.  
   
-Nessuno me lo dice mai.  
   
John sorrise, di un sorriso contagioso e goloso, che spinse il moro a fare altrettanto.  
   
-Sì, è mia. Di mio fratello, in verità.  
   
Lo sconosciuto era tornato a guardare davanti a sé, ma le labbra erano ancora atteggiate a un mezzo sorriso e i lineamenti del viso erano più rilassati. Poteva sembrare il dipinto della serenità, se non fosse stato per quell’occhio nero.  
   
-Credo di averlo intravisto parlare con la preside, poco fa.  
   
-Può essere. Sta cercando di trovare la scuola giusta in cui piazzarmi.  
   
In tutta onestà, John lo avrebbe visto un po’ fuori luogo in quella scuola, ma non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto averlo come compagno.  
   
-Nelle altre facevi fatica a integrarti con gli altri?  
   
-No, nelle altre erano gli studenti e i professori che non erano capaci di integrarsi con me.  
   
John si morsicò il labbro per non ridere e sembrare scortese. Riusciva a immaginare con facilità il motivo per cui, in pieno novembre, quel ragazzo non avesse ancora trovato una scuola da frequentare.  
   
Lo sconosciuto accartocciò il bicchiere di plastica vuoto e lo lanciò verso il cestino, poco distante da loro. Colpì il bordo, rimbalzando un paio di volte prima di fare canestro.  
   
-E i tuoi amici? In che scuola vanno?  
   
-Io non ho amici.  
   
Associale, leggermente introverso con difficoltà a relazionarsi con il prossimo, registrò John, cercando di pensare a quali altri argomenti potesse tirare fuori per aiutarlo a fare un po’ di conversazione.  
   
-Se rimani qui, non so se tuo fratello riuscirà a trovarti-, disse infine.  
   
-Vuoi mandarmi via?-, chiese il moro sconosciuto, non senza una punta di malizia.  
   
-No no no, non era mia intenzione.  
   
La punta delle orecchie leggermente a sventola di John si dipinse di porpora.  
   
-E comunque ti assicuro che, se solo volesse, Mycroft sarebbe capace di rintracciarmi in capo al mondo.  
   
Mycroft? Che nome orrendo, pensò John. Così orrendo che gli andò per traverso la sua stessa saliva, rischiando seriamente di strozzarsi.  
   
-Coraggio, signor rappresentante di istituto, esistono nomi peggiori al mondo!-, lo canzonò l'altro, picchiettandogli leggermente sulla schiena. John poté quasi percepire il calore di quella mano a contatto della sua schiena, attraverso la tunica, la finta cotta e la camicia. Buffo, assurdo.  
   
-Come accidenti.. Coff... facevi a sapere...  
   
-Te l'ho visto passare direttamente attraverso i tuoi occhi-, spiegò, indicando con l'indice teso gli occhi di John. -Gli occhi della gente parlano, Watson. Ogni minuto, ogni secondo. E, credimi, il resto del corpo umano è solitamente ancora più loquace.  
   
La sua voce era profonda e invitante. Quasi ammaliante. A John riportava alla mente i prestigiatori del circo, quando la mamma ci portava lui e sua sorella da bambini. A John il circo non era mai piaciuto. Animali, trapezisti improbabili e, soprattutto, clown. Ma gli spettacoli di magia... Quello era tutto un altro paio di maniche. La luce soffusa, il freddo che calava sotto il tendone e che quasi faceva accapponare la pelle. E quella voce... La voce suadente del mago che ti entrava dentro, nella testa. Che ti prometteva di tutto e di più e te lo dava, alla fine. Ben impacchettato in un nastro rosso. Purché guardassi dove ti diceva lui.  
   
-Affascinante...-, mormorò John, stregato dalle parole del moro. -A proposito, non conosco ancora il tuo nome. Io sono John. Beh, il cognome lo sai...  
   
-È importante?  
   
-Adesso non rispondermi dicendo che una rosa avrebbe ugualmente lo stesso profumo anche con un altro nome!-, lo canzonò John, iniziando a rendersi conto che si stava divertendo davvero come non gli era mai capitato da mesi.  
   
Il moro aggrottò la fronte, atteggiando sul volto un’espressione perplessa, non avendo idea di ciò che John stesse parlando. Ignorante in fatto di letteratura – registriamo anche questo, si disse il biondo.  
   
-Comunque, Sherlock Holmes. E attento a non strozzarti di nuovo con la saliva!  
   
Risero entrambi di gusto, curiosi testimoni dello sbocciare di qualcosa. Di che cosa, esattamente, non avrebbero saputo dirlo, ma era indubbiamente stimolante.  
   
-Sempre a proposito, tu non dovresti andare da qualche parte, con quel costume addosso?-, chiese Sherlock, distogliendo lo sguardo.  
   
-Dannazione-, sbraitò John, scattando in piedi come una molla. Si bloccò di colpo dopo appena un passo. -Ehi, perché non vieni anche tu, visto che ti stai nascondendo?  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
Nel piccolo auditorium della scuola si sedettero in penultima fila, ultime due poltroncine esterne. In disparte. John piegato in avanti, le braccia buttate stancamente sullo schienale della poltrona davanti, le gambe incrociate all'altezza delle caviglie. Sherlock sprofondato nella sua poltrona, il sedere sul bordo del sedile, le gambe allungate sotto la poltrona davanti, le braccia serrate al petto e lo sguardo perplesso.  
   
-Adesso mi spieghi perché fate una recita sulla natività con i Templari-, borbottò, slacciandosi il cappotto.  
   
John appoggiò il capo sul bordo orizzontale dello schienale della poltrona davanti a lui.  
   
-Non è sulla natività.  
   
-Non è la recita di Natale, scusa?  
   
-Sì, il ventitré dicembre. Qualora non avessi impegni e volessi venire...-, buttò lì John con fare innocente, evitando di aggiungere "mi farebbe solo piacere".  
   
Sherlock gli lanciò uno sguardo assai eloquente, uno di quelli che sembravano completi addirittura di sottotitoli. E i sottotitoli in questione erano "non starai seriamente pensando che io possa anche solo prendere in considerazione una simile eventualità".  
   
-Era solo per dire...-, ribatté John, scuotendo leggermente il capo. -Comunque, abbiamo fatto per anni recite sulla natività. Tutte uguali. Ho proposto qualcosa di diverso al gruppo teatrale, per quest'anno.  
   
Lo sguardo di John osservava vago la sua compagna di corso, Sarah Sawyer, che sul palco dettava legge a destra e a manca forte del suo ruolo di regista.   
   
-Rappresentante di istituto, gruppo teatrale, giornale scolastico...-, recitò Sherlock, non senza enfasi. –Qualcosa d’altro?  
   
-Come sai del giornale?-, chiese John, voltandosi di colpo a guardarlo, la fronte aggrottata.  
   
Sherlock intrecciò le mani dietro la nuca, sprofondando ulteriormente nella poltrona.   
   
-Inchiostro di cartuccia da stampa sui polpastrelli e incastrato sotto le unghie. Di qualità professionale. Non una normale stampante domestica. È recente. Quindi hai stampato qua a scuola. Suppongo una stampatrice di piccole dimensioni. Il giornale scolastico mi sembra la spiegazione più appropriata, vedendo....-, Sherlock piegò leggermente il capo a sinistra, per meglio osservare il suo interlocutore. -Beh, vedendo un po' che tipo sei-, concluse, strizzando l'occhio.  
   
La mandibola inferiore di John decise di scendere senza permesso, lasciandolo a bocca aperta, con le labbra atteggiate in una perfetta O di meraviglia.  
   
-John! Cinque minuti!-, gridò Sarah dal palco, interrompendo i loro discorsi. John si voltò a guardarla e oscillò una mano in cenno di assenso. Tornarono entrambi a osservare silenti la scena che si snodava sul palco. Gregory e Mike Stamford avevano appena fatto il loro ingresso travestiti da eruditi.  
   
-Pensi mai… pensi di mai essere destinato a qualcosa di importante?-, chiese John a bruciapelo. –Qualcosa di più importante di ciò che c’è già nella tua vita?-, specificò, voltandosi per guardare Sherlock. Era sicuro che, se mai esistesse qualcuno che potesse comprendere il suo disagio, quella persona potesse essere proprio questo curioso ragazzo appena conosciuto.  
   
-Stiamo parlando della tua vita o della mia?-, chiese il moro di rimando, corrugando le folte sopracciglia e guardandolo con occhi improvvisamente interessati, attraversati finalmente da un baluginio di vita. John fece spallucce, tornando a coricare la testa sullo schienale della poltrona di fronte, senza tuttavia abbandonare gli occhi dell’altro con il proprio sguardo.  
   
-Di entrambi. A te è mai capitato?  
   
-Cosa credi sia assente nella tua vita, John Watson?-, rispondere a una domanda con un’altra domanda non era la migliore definizione di educazione, ma era una delle essenze di Sherlock Holmes. -La frustrazione dell'adolescente britannico di ceto medio...  
   
-No, dai, seriamente. Ti è mai capitato di sentirti destinato a qualcosa di più grande di quanto la gente si aspetti da te? Voglia da te?  
   
Sherlock si sporse in avanti e raddrizzò le gambe. Era così vicino a John che gli stava respirando addosso, con le iridi grigio-azzurre che inchiodavano quelle blu dell'altro lì dov'erano.  
   
-Ogni.singolo.giorno-, rispose, scandendo al massimo le parole come se ne andasse della sua stessa vita. Il suo respiro addosso a John era così carico di tensione emotiva da fargli increspare la pelle.  
   
-E quale credi sia la soluzione?-, gli domandò John di rimando, sostenendo lo sguardo.  
   
-Tu cosa dici?  
   
Il ragazzo biondo scosse la testa, non senza un briciolo di sconforto, prima di abbandonarsi nella poltrona.  
   
-Non so. A volte... A volte penso seriamente di arruolarmi, dopo la laurea.  
   
-Mhm, capisco. Sei drogato di adrenalina. Vuoi sentirla impossessarsi di tutto il tuo corpo, dando vita a indescrivibili emozioni che ti confermino che sei...  
   
Una pausa, in cui Sherlock cercò di nuovo gli occhi di John, trovandoli, abbracciandoli con i propri.  
   
-Che sono cosa?-, lo incalzò, con il respiro che quasi gli stava morendo in gola per la tensione. Pareva assurdo, ma già gli sembrava quasi di sentirle, quelle emozioni. Brivido, libertà e altre sensazioni a cui non era capace di dare un nome. Non ancora.  
   
-Vivo-, rispose Sherlock, con un fil di voce.  
   
John si ammutolì, con la testa che iniziava a farsi pesante, come dopo un giro sulle montagne russe. Sentirsi vivo, _esserlo sul serio_. Era forse questo il tassello che mancava al puzzle della sua vita? E ci voleva realmente uno sconosciuto, affascinante e misterioso quanto voleva ma pur sempre uno sconosciuto, a fargli trovare la bussola dell’esistenza?  
   
-E la soluzione di Sherlock Holmes quale sarebbe, invece?  
   
Il moro tornò a reclinare la schiena nella poltrona, gli occhi che si stavano per spegnere, piano piano.  
   
-Drogarsi di… droga.  
   
Il cuore di John si perse per strada un paio di colpi: l’alieno venuto dallo spazio infinito che aveva scelto di parcheggiare il proprio disco volante, anche solo per un breve rifornimento, nella sua Roswell non poteva essere banalmente alla mercé di una o più sostanze stupefacenti.  
   
-Non stai parlando seriamente.  
   
-E chi ti dà questa certezza? Tu nemmeno mi conosci.  
   
Il silenzio cadde tra di loro. Era vero, John non lo conosce. Minimamente. Eppure, gli sembrava di essere con lui da una vita. O, forse, _in attesa_ di lui.  
   
-No, in verità no-, disse Sherlock, dopo una lunga pausa di riflessione. Era la prima volta che si trovava a essere così sincero. Con uno sconosciuto, oltretutto. -Spesso dico agli altri che lo faccio, che mi drogo, anche se non è vero. Tanto non vengono a controllare.  
   
-E perché lo fai, scusa?  
   
-Così la gente mi lascia in pace e se ne va-, rispose, increspando le labbra.  
   
Nonostante la profonda tristezza che leggeva in quegli occhi di ghiaccio, John si sentiva ogni momento sempre più coinvolto. Si appoggiò al bracciolo di destra, spostando tutto il peso del corpo in avanti, in modo di avvicinarsi di più a Sherlock.   
   
-Perché devi fingere di essere così irritante e antipatico, se non lo sei per davvero?  
   
Quelle parole suonarono sorprendentemente interessanti alle orecchie di Sherlock, che si fermò un attimo a considerarle.  
   
-Non lo so se lo sono o non lo sono.  
   
John aggrottò le sopracciglia, chiedendo mentalmente a Dio perché non avesse mandato sulla sua Terra più persone bizzarre come Sherlock Holmes. L’avrebbero resa decisamente un luogo molto più divertente in cui vivere.  
   
-Cosa intendi dire?  
   
Sherlock distolse lo sguardo.  
   
-Solo che... quando la gente ti dice che sei in un certo modo e te lo ripete per anni, alla fine tu finisci per crederci.  
   
Fu come se, in quel momento, le labbra di John avessero assunto vita propria, atteggiandosi in un sorriso. Aveva appena udito una delle cose più tristi di tutta la sua vita, eppure, sgusciate fuori così, dalla bocca di Sherlock, gli erano risuonate strabilianti e coinvolgenti come una formula magica, una ballata gitana o una sonata d'amore. John allungò piano una mano verso l'altro, sfiorandogli appena il polso con un dito, in una carezza che voleva esprimere solidarietà e conforto più di ogni altra cosa. Dirgli "Io sono qui per te".   
   
-Non è detto che vada sempre così, Sherlock...-, sussurrò.  
   
Lo sguardo di Sherlock era sempre calamitato verso il palco. Non prolungò o favorì quel contatto in alcun modo, ma nemmeno lo interruppe. Il calore della pelle di John contro il suo esile polso era qualcosa di rassicurante, come una tazza di buon the caldo assaporata in un pomeriggio invernale, distesi su una coperta di lana davanti al camino scoppiettante.  
   
-Credo ti stiano chiamando…-, fece notare a John, mettendo definitivamente la parola “fine” al loro confronto. Indicò con il mento una ragazzina che si stava sbracciando sul palco, abbigliata in un costume di scena da pellegrina. Molly.  
   
-John! John, tocca a te!  
   
John si alzò contro voglia, sbuffando. Si guardò un attimo in giro alla ricerca della sua spada e, quando la individuò per terra nel corridoio un metro più in là, si chinò a raccoglierla. Poi, si fermò un attimo a guardare Sherlock, imbarazzato.  
   
-Ti fermi a scoprire come me la cavo sul palco?  
   
-Se ti fa piacere…  
   
-Però non ridere.  
   
-Non riderò, te lo prometto.  
   
John fece un paio di passi verso il palco, quindi si fermò di nuovo. Si voltò e tornò a posare lo sguardo su Sherlock. Si sentiva restio ad allontanarsi, quasi come un soldato che parte per il fronte costretto ad abbandonare la propria famiglia in una situazione di precaria sicurezza fisica e psicologica.  
   
-Ti troverò ancora, al mio ritorno?  
   
Sherlock non rispose, limitandosi a osservarlo intensamente con i suoi occhi di ghiaccio. Nonostante la musica, i riflettori intensi e pulsanti, gli odori forti dell’ambiente chiuso e il vociare sul palco e attorno a esso, John non faceva fatica a percepire il suono ben mercato prodotto dagli ingranaggi del cervello del moro in fase di frenetica attività e quello più tenue dei battiti del suo cuore, un muscolo poco abituato al lavoro. Gli era già capitato di vedere tutto questo, nel corpo di sua sorella, ogni volta che, dopo l’ennesima lite con i genitori seguita dall’ennesima fuga, John la prendeva con sé, si chiudevano nel disimpegno sotto scala e tentava di rassicurarla con parole dolci, che esprimevano tutto il suo amore fraterno. E, ogni volta, John sapeva che non sarebbe bastato.  
   
-Ho capito-, mormorò John, dirigendosi con passo stanco verso il palco.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
-Greg, andava bene ma dimentichi sempre la quinta e la settima battuta a pagina dieci! Dovresti metterci più impegno. Fa finta che sia una partita di rugby-, sentenziò Sarah, lo sguardo basso sul copione, alla fine delle prove.  
   
John saltò giù dal palco, preferendo un balzo al posto dei quattro scalini laterali.  
   
-Andiamo a bere qualcosa? Sperando che abbia smesso di piovere…-, Mike si avvicinò alla console di controllo, iniziando a spegnere le luci.  
   
-Ho davvero voglia di un cappuccino!-, cinguettò Molly, raccogliendo lo zaino da una poltrona in prima fila.  
   
-Può venire anche il mio amico?-, domandò John, iniziando a muoversi verso le ultime file di poltrone.  
   
-Chi?-, domandò Greg, mentre si toglieva rapidamente il costume di scena.  
   
John si bloccò fatti solo pochi passi. Nonostante la luce dei riflettori si affievolisse man mano che si raggiungeva l’uscita dell’auditorium fino a spingersi nella penombra dell’ultima fila, poteva vedere benissimo che le poltrone erano tutte vuote. L’alieno venuto dallo spazio infinito era saltato di nuovo a bordo del suo disco volante e aveva lasciato Roswell.  
   
Sospirò, aprendo e chiudendo a pugno un paio di volte la mancina.  
   
-Fa niente-, mormorò a se stesso con fare risoluto. –Tanto ti ritroverò. È una promessa.  
   
Un attimo dopo sentì le dita fresche di Molly che cercavano le sue. –Andiamo?  
   
Cinque minuti per togliersi il costume. Tre per raggiungere il suo armadietto in cui contava di riporlo, eccezion fatta per la spada troppo grande. Un numero indefinito per osservare completamente inebetito il foglietto strappato da un quaderno a quadretti e appiccicato con un pezzettino di scotch sullo sportello. Quando finalmente tornò a essere padrone delle sue facoltà, John lo strappò esercitando il massimo dell’attenzione, in modo da mantenerlo integro. Era come se quel pezzetto di carta gli parlasse, ancor prima di aprilo per conoscerne il contenuto. Sospirò, chiuse gli occhi e lo aprì. Un altro numero indefinito di secondi prima di riaprirli.  
   
 _Sei stato bravo, non ho riso. Avrei comunque qualcosa da ridire sulla sceneggiatura. Fa un po’ acqua in almeno un paio di punti. Forse dieci, includendo il pezzo in cui il tuo amico ha un incontro ravvicinato con un dromedario. Se quel giorno non avrò impegni, potrei anche venire a vedere come te la cavi di fronte a un pubblico. SH_  
   
John sorrise, ripiegò il biglietto, lo sventolò un paio di volte sotto il naso, come se volesse saggiarne il profumo e imprimerselo bene nella mente, quindi lo ripose nel taschino della camicia, vicino al cuore.  
   
Sì, lo avrebbe certamente rivisto.  
 


	2. Recite scolastiche e cioccolate aromatizzate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quindici giorni alla recita scolastica. Quindi lunghissimi e interminabili giorni. Tutti completi di mattinate noiose, pomeriggi senza fine e notti asettiche che, con il loro vuoto, si appiccicavano nella mente e nel cuore, impedendo al corpo e all'anima di riposare come avrebbe dovuto. Quindici giorni e poi l'avrebbe rivisto. Doveva, per forza. Ne andava della sua stessa salute mentale. Pensava a questo, John, sdraiato in pigiama sul suo letto. Le braccia incrociate dietro la testa, lo sguardo fisso sul soffitto, i calzini neri corti ancora infilati ai piedi.

_Dicembre_  
   
Stavano correndo a perdifiato, Sherlock che apriva la pista e lui dietro, che lo tallonava stretto. Erano inseguiti, ma non sarebbe stato in grado di dire da chi o che cosa. John sapeva solo che indossavano entrambi tute mimetiche e che lui incespicava di frequente per stare dietro alle falcate dell'amico.   
-Di qua, John-, bisbigliò Sherlock.  
Non lo vedeva più. Aveva cambiato repentinamente direzione, finendo per rimanere inghiottito dalla fitta vegetazione, e John aveva finito per perdere il contatto visivo. Si fermò di botto, impaurito.  
\- Sherlock! Sherlock! Dove sei?-, chiamò a gran voce. Solo allora si rese conto di stare abbracciando un fucile. Si sentì strattonare per il polso e tirare con forza dalla parte opposta.  
-Sono qui, sta zitto. O ci farai scoprire.  
E la corsa riprendeva. Fino a quando John non incespicava in una radice esposta, cadendo rovinosamente a terra.  
-Sherlock! Sherlock!  
Allungava una mano ma l'amico era di nuovo sparito nella macchia verde. Questa volta per sempre.  
E John si svegliò di soprassalto, madido di sudore e con il cuore che galoppava così forte che sembrava volesse strappargli a forza ogni muscolo dal petto. Si tirò a sedere nel letto e si voltò ansimante verso la radiosveglia, sul comodino alla sua sinistra. Erano le sei e venti. Tra meno di un quarto d'ora sarebbe suonata la sveglia, che avrebbe tirato Harriet fuori dal suo personale mondo dei sogni. Era il tre di dicembre. Mancavano venti giorni alla recita scolastica.  
   
   
   
-Ehy, Watson!  
Greg raggiunse a balzi l'amico nel corridoio, saltandogli in groppa. John protestò un poco, prendendo al volo lo zaino che stava quasi finendo a terra. La dolce e timida Molly si accostò a loro un attimo dopo, tenendo stretti al petto i libri di testo di biologia e letteratura.  
-Che cosa ha detto la preside circa la rete civica, John?-, cinguettò la ragazza.  
-Scolastica, la rete scolastica.  
-Ehm, sí, Greg, come dici tu.  
Le gote di Molly si imporporarono leggermente.  
-Una pagina. Ha detto che ci concede una sola pagina del sito Web-, rispose John, fermandosi davanti al suo armadietto e aprendo lo sportello dopo aver rimosso il lucchetto.  
-Oh, mi spiace…  
Molly sembrava delusa, ma John le sorrise rassicurante.  
-Tranquilla, va benissimo così. Una pagina è più che sufficiente. E poi viene data agli studenti la possibilità di commentare-, disse John, prendendo il testo di chimica e richiudendo l’armadietto.  
-Che articolo includerai?-, chiese Greg, camminando al suo fianco.  
-In verità, non sarà un articolo…-, rispose John, arrossendo leggermente sulle punte delle orecchie.  
-Non sarà un articolo? Beh, non dirmi che vuoi fare il resoconto delle riunioni del consiglio scolastico!-, protestò l’amico.  
-Per quello c’è già la sezione apposita del sito Web della scuola, Greg.  
-E allora cosa? Reclami per la mensa?-, rincarò Gregory.  
-Uno spazio per pubblicizzare la recita di Natale?-, fece eco Molly.  
-No, niente di tutto questo. Pensavo a qualcosa di più… creativo.  
John si fermò davanti alla scala, una mano sulla ringhiera e un piede sul primo gradino, mentre ragazzi e ragazze gli sfrecciavano accanto. I suoi amici lo fissavano in attesa, pendendo dalle sue labbra, gli occhi spalancati.  
-Scriverò una storia.  
La notizia non sortì l’effetto desiderato, apparentemente.  
-A puntate.  
Ancora nessuna reazione.  
-Un racconto giallo. Omicidi, investigatori, roba così insomma.  
A quel punto Greg e Molly aprirono la bocca – senza tuttavia parlare – e sgranarono ancora di più gli occhi.  
-Andiamo, è una bella idea! Originale! Nessuno ha mai scritto racconti sul giornale della scuola. Né tanto meno sul sito Web.  
John prese a salire le scale, con passo stanco, un po’ deluso dalla fredda reazione degli amici. Come accadeva spesso, del resto.  
-Beh, se nessuno l’hai mai fatto, ci sarà un motivo-, gli fece notare educatamente Gregory.  
-Se fosse stata una storia d’amore, magari…-, buttò lì Molly, guadagnandosi invece un’occhiataccia da parte di entrambi i ragazzi.  
-Molly, quella sì che sarebbe una pessima idea, senza possibilità di appello-, sentenziò Greg, seguendo l’amico su per le scale. –E poi, sinceramente, riusciresti a immaginarti Watson che scrive storie d’amore?  
-Pensavo che a te piacessero i gialli, Greg-, mormorò un po’ dispiaciuto John, che aveva provato un brivido lungo la schiena alla parola “amore”.  
-Oh sì! Un bel thriller hard-boiled all’americana! Ecco, mettici dentro un bell’ispettore di polizia – figo – che risolve tutto!  
Gregory aveva fatto un balzo per affiancare John e, per sottolineare il suo concetto, puntellò un paio di volte con un dito il libro di chimica tra le braccia dell’altro.  
-Niente hard-boiled, Greg. E niente polizia. Pensavo di più a un tizio normalissimo che ha la passione per gli omicidi e che indaga da solo perché… ehm… i poliziotti a volte agiscono in modo un po’ stupido.  
John pregò il suo santo protettore e tutti gli altri santi del Paradiso che Greg non cogliesse l’involontario (davvero?) riferimento a suo padre. L’amico e Molly si bloccarono entrambi sull’ultimo gradino, perplessi.  
-No, la tua idea è _decisamente_ stupida-, proferirono all’unisono.  
In quel mentre, squillò la campanella che segnava l’inizio delle lezioni.  
-Beh, lo vedremo. Magari qualcuno apprezzerà-, mormorò John, ancora più demoralizzato, mentre girava sui tacchi per raggiungere la sua classe. Il suo misterioso amico sicuramente avrebbe apprezzato. Oppure gli avrebbe detto che, sì, era una cosa un po’ idiota, ma almeno avrebbe avanzato qualche critica costruttiva.  
-Ehi, John! Ricordati le prove, oggi!-, gli gridò dietro Molly dall’altra parte del corridoio.  
Di quelle non si sarebbe mai dimenticato.  
   
   
   
-Non capisco perché Sarah ha tolto la scena di Greg rincorso dal dromedario-, si domandò Molly, sedendosi al tavolo del refettorio.  
-Meglio! Era una scena orribile e io facevo la figura dello scemo-, borbottò il diretto interessato, aprendo la bustina di maionese e versandone il contenuto sul suo hamburger.  
-È stato un mio suggerimento.  
John era seduto di fronte a loro ed era intento a sistemare in modo ottimale e funzionale il contenuto del suo vassoio. -Mi è stato suggerito che si trattava di una scena stupida, che non regalava nulla alla trama-, aggiunse, arrossendo appena sulle gote.  
-Vero-, commentò Greg, con la bocca piena.  
-Strano che Sarah ti abbia dato ascolto-, disse la ragazza, mentre condiva l'insalata.  
-Sarah ha una cotta per John, Molly-, le parole di Greg erano appena percettibili sotto tutto quel ruminare, ma sufficienti a far arrossire John ancora di più. -Lo sai, non è vero?-, lo sguardo di Greg cercava di persuadere in tutti i modi l'amico a confessare.  
-Ehm, sì, così mi sembra...  
-E cos'hai intenzione di fare?  
-Magari le chiederò di uscire durante le vacanze di Natale.  
-Io toglierei quel "magari" e lo farei possibilmente prima-, propose Greg, scolandosi mezzo bicchiere di Coca. Ma John scosse la testa.  
-Sono troppo impegnato, adesso.  
-Certo! Impegnato a fare tremila cose nella speranza di scoprire quello che vuoi fare nella vita!-, lo canzonò l'amico, asciugandosi una goccia di bibita con il dorso della mano.  
-Guarda che scegliere cosa fare nella vita è importantissimo, Greg. Devi farlo con un bel po' di sale in zucca!-, gli occhi di John divennero poco più di due fessure, mentre pronunciava quelle parole, sporgendosi in avanti per meglio comunicare il messaggio.  
-Mpf, se lo dici tu, che sia più importante di trovarsi una ragazza...  
Greg sottolineò la sua opinione con una scrollata di spalle, mentre gli occhi di Molly vagavano stancamente dall'uno all'altro. E John si ritrovò a pensare di avere un dannato bisogno di incontrare di nuovo Sherlock, esattamente come ciascun essere umano ha bisogno dell’ossigeno per respirare.  
   
   
   
Quindici giorni alla recita scolastica. Quindi lunghissimi e interminabili giorni. Tutti completi di mattinate noiose, pomeriggi senza fine e notti asettiche che, con il loro vuoto, si appiccicavano nella mente e nel cuore, impedendo al corpo e all'anima di riposare come avrebbe dovuto. Quindici giorni e poi l'avrebbe rivisto. _Doveva_ , per forza. Ne andava della sua stessa salute mentale. Pensava a questo, John, sdraiato in pigiama sul suo letto. Le braccia incrociate dietro la testa, lo sguardo fisso sul soffitto, i calzini neri corti ancora infilati ai piedi.  
Si stava immaginando Sherlock seduto in platea, nella stessa poltrona dell'altra volta, quasi completamente inghiottito dal buio, che lo guardava recitare – magari un po' goffamente – sul palco, dall'inizio alla fine dello spettacolo. Poi John gli sarebbe corso incontro e lo avrebbe convinto ad andare a bere qualcosa assieme, probabilmente un bel the caldo. Sarebbero rimasti ore, seduti a un tavolo appartato del pub, a parlare, parlare e ancora parlare. Avrebbero discusso di scuola, di libri, di cinema. E magari di viaggi e avventure. Probabilmente, tra i due, sarebbe stato lui quello più loquace, ma poco gli importava.  
Gli avrebbe riversato addosso tutti i suoi dubbi, le sue speranze, mettendolo a parte di tutto ciò che gli era accaduto in quelle settimane in cui non si erano visti. E poi avrebbe chiesto a Sherlock di fare altrettanto. Probabilmente avrebbe dovuto pregarlo un po', ma alla fine avrebbe ceduto, rivelandogli ancora qualcosa di sé, rendendo John quasi l'uomo più felice del mondo. Perché finalmente si sarebbe sentito completo, affiancato da qualcuno che lo capiva.  
Si chiese, sprofondato nel suo comodo e caldo materasso – le membra stanche, la mente ancora di più – che cosa stesse facendo Sherlock in quel momento. Se il fratello avesse finalmente trovato una scuola di suo gradimento in cui piazzarlo. Se fosse riuscito a contenere il numero settimanale di scazzottate. Se si sentiva annoiato come lui. E, soprattutto, se sentiva un pochino – anche solo un pochino – la sua mancanza.  
Non poteva essere stato l’unico, tra i due, ad aver sentito quell’affinità d’anima graffiare sul cuore e penetrare nella mente. Si girò su un fianco e sospirò. Perché era così difficile, al giorno d’oggi, trovare qualcuno con cui non fosse un problema essere davvero se stessi, uomo o donna che fosse? A John non sembrava una richiesta folle, dopotutto. Sopirò di nuovo e si grattò un ginocchio con un piede. Quando avrebbe incontrato ancora la sua _persona affine_ , avrebbe fatto in modo di non lasciarla scappare via così facilmente com’era accaduto la prima volta.  
   
   
   
-Ma stanno _davvero_ leggendo e commentando la tua storia!  
La voce di Molly era così sinceramente stupita da inchiodare John lì dov’era proprio come se si fosse trattato di un pianoforte caduto dal settimo piano e sfracellatosi sopra la sua testa.  
-Grazie, Molly. Fa sempre piacere vedere che gli amici credono in te.  
Erano le quattro del pomeriggio. Fuori era buio pesto e, dal cielo gonfio di nuvole grigie, stava iniziando a fioccare la prima neve. Stavano lavorando al giornale scolastico. O, per essere esatti, John lo stava facendo. Molly più che altro gli stava tenendo compagnia.  
-E sono quasi tutti commenti positivi.  
Molly appariva sempre più incredula, con la punta del naso che quasi sfiorava lo schermo del computer, come se volesse entrarci dentro per constatare con mano che, sì, il racconto giallo a puntate di John piaceva.  
John sospirò, mentre faceva clic e trascinava con il mouse cercando di completare il più velocemente possibile l’impaginazione dell’articolo sull’imminente sciopero dei collaboratori scolastici.  
-Tranne quelli di questo _ACD85_ … [1]  
-Sì, lo so. Li ho letti, Molly-, commentò il ragazzo, stancamente.  
-“Trama spesso banale e scontata. Il crimine è una cosa comune. La logica è una cosa rara [2]”-, iniziò a leggere Molly ad alta voce, trattenendo a stento una risata.  
-Molly, ti prego…-, iniziò John, arrossendo fino alla radice dei capelli.  
-“Dovresti limitarti a registrare unicamente la pura e semplice con… concatenazione… sì, concatenazione… logica fra causa ed effetto...”.  
La ragazza sembrava davvero che dovesse essere inghiottita dallo schermo da un momento all’altro.  
-Basta, grazie. Lo so a memoria.  
-Che accidenti vuole dire?  
-Che faccio schifo come scrittore.  
-Non credo. Ha aggiunto un altro commento, questo pomeriggio.  
-Davvero?-, John appariva incredulo.  
-Te lo leggo: “Tuttavia, si nota che hai del talento. Dovresti solo trovare il modo di incanalarlo meglio. Hai provato con una musa? O il sushi?”  
John aggrottò la fronte, mentre alzava incuriosito la testa per vedere meglio Molly seduta un paio di banchi più in là.  
-Ma che cos’è una musa, John?  
Il ragazzo scosse la testa sconsolato, tornando a immergersi nel suo programma di impaginazione di testi.  
   
   
 

Stralcio della conversazione che seguì tra John e l’utente ACD85, preso dalla intranet scolastica:  
  
  
   
 _Grazie per i consigli. Comunque nessuno ti obbliga a leggere la storia, se non ti piace. Comunque sappi che mi darò all’ippica. Mi avrai sulla coscienza. JW84_  
   
 _Mai detto che non mi piace. Ho solo addotto critiche costruttive. Hai margine di miglioramento. Solo gli stupidi non ce l’hanno. ACD85_  
   
 _Quasi quasi mi sento onorato. JW84_  
   
 _Dovresti. Normalmente non perdo tempo con le intranet scolastiche. È noioso. ACD85_  
   
 _Mi auguro che il finale sia di tuo gradimento. Lo pubblicherò a gennaio. JW84_  
   
 _Dubito che lo sia. Ma aspetterò. In trepida e verginale attesa [3] ACD85_  
  
  
   
John si guardò bene dal chiedere spiegazioni circa l’ultimo commento.

   
   
   
La sveglia squillò alle sei, quella mattina. Quasi un’ora prima del solito. Fuori era ancora notte, il buio pesante e appiccicaticcio che ancora attendeva al di là delle finestre. Era il giorno della recita e John era convinto che sarebbe stata una giornata indimenticabile.  
Si lavò in fretta e furia, scivolando dentro i vestiti ancora più velocemente. Decise che non si sarebbe attardato a fare colazione, mentre infilava lo zaino sulla spalla sinistra. Era immerso nei suoi pensieri quando urtò inavvertitamente con lo zaino l’abat-jour sul suo comodino, che ruzzolò per terra atterrando fortunatamente su una pigna di libri, impedendo al paralume di rompersi. John era già con una mano sulla maniglia quando dovette arrestarsi, con un sommesso _Dannazione_ che gli sgattaiolò fuori dalla bocca.  
-Ehi, che diavolo è tutto questo casino?  
La testa di Harry, svegliata da quel frastuono, fece capolino da sotto al cuscino. John tornò sui suoi passi, senza più curarsi di non fare rumore, e rimise a posto l’abat-jour.  
-Scusami, non volevo svegliarti.  
Harry borbottò qualcosa di incomprensibile, prima ripartire per il mondo dei sogni. John sparì fuori nella Londra semibuia che si apprestava a svegliarsi, correndo per arrivare alla più vicina fermata della metropolitana in tempo per prendere il treno prima dell’inizio dell’affollata ora di punta.  
Adorava arrivare a scuola con una buona mezz’ora di anticipo sull’inizio delle lezioni. Le aule deserte, le luci ancora soffuse e il silenzio che regnava per i corridoi lo aiutavano a svegliarsi con i propri tempi. Quel giorno ne aveva un bisogno disperato, più di ogni altro. Doveva prepararsi mentalmente all’incontro con Sherlock, neanche si fosse trattato dell’esame di fine anno. Si sentiva agitato in modo indefinibile, un misto tra il primo giorno della scuola superiore e il primo appuntamento con la sua prima fidanzatina _importante_. Doveva concentrarsi per scegliere i giusti argomenti di conversazione, il tono di voce più appropriato e il linguaggio del corpo più efficace. Si preparò uno schemino mentale non solo delle cose da dire, ma anche di quelle che andavano, cascasse il mondo, assolutamente evitate. Pensava a questo mentre infilava le monetine nel distributore automatico e sceglieva un muffin ai mirtilli confezionato che avrebbe sostituito la sua normale colazione a base di uova e pancetta. Pregò solamente di non avere un calo di zuccheri mentre si sarebbe trovato sul palcoscenico. Svenire davanti all’auditorium gremito di gente – e, possibilmente, anche davanti a Sherlock – era decisamente una cosa da evitare come la peste.  
Com’era facilmente prevedibile, le prime due ore della mattinata trascorsero così lentamente che John ebbe l’impressione che il tempo fosse rimasto sospeso da qualche parte, in una bolla d’aria. Poi, la campanella delle ore 10 segnò la fine ufficiosa delle lezioni, accompagnata dal cuore di John che prese a sobbalzare in preda al panico nel centro del suo petto.  
-Si va in scena!-, gli gridò Molly dietro di lui, pungolandolo con il suo metro azzurro di plastica.  
-A quanto pare…-, convenne John, mentre l’agitazione che si stava facendo strada in lui non voleva saperne di far smettere di tremare il suo corpo.  
   
   
   
-Ho visto i tuoi seduti di fianco ai miei-, disse Gregory, mentre indossava l’abito di scena, dietro le quinte.  
Li aveva visti anche John, i suoi genitori. La voce irritante – almeno in quella giornata – di sua madre era già arrivata al suo orecchio. Con il pesante sipario di velluto rosso che copriva gran parte del suo viso lasciando scoperto solo un occhio e il naso, lo sguardo di John si muoveva freneticamente per tutto l’auditorium, ancora illuminato dalle luce di sala e ravvivato dalla musica pop di un CD che Sarah aveva infilato nello stereo collegato all’impianto surround, in attesa che il modesto complessino di tre ragazzi – suoi compagni di corso – iniziasse a suonare i brani di musica classica selezionati per la recita.  
-Due minuti, John. Sistemati la tunica!-, lo esortò Mike, camminando nervosamente avanti e indietro alle sue spalle.  
Gli occhi di John iniziavano a pungere e la vista a venire meno. Aveva ripassato con lo sguardo _Ogni Singola Poltrona di Ogni Maledettissima Fila in Sala_. Ma non vide Sherlock seduto da nessuna parte. Forse era semplicemente in ritardo e sarebbe arrivato dopo, sedendosi in una delle due o tre poltrone rimaste libere. O magari su uno dei gradini in fondo.  
  
  
E intanto Celine Dion cantava la sua _My heart will go on_ …  
 

_Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you,  
That is how I know you go on_

   
E le luci iniziavano ad abbassarsi…  
 

_Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go till we're one_

   
E Sherlock non era lì a guardarlo.  
 

_Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on_

   
   
   
Alla prima scena, John dimenticò la sua battuta a metà. Rimase lì a fissare come un ebete Greg, che era in piedi davanti a lui e cercava di spronarlo in ogni modo lanciandogli occhiate omicida. Durò solo pochi attimi, ma in quel frangente John sentì tutto il peso della vita scorrergli inesorabile lungo le spalle, scendendo giù per la schiena. Come se ogni cosa attorno a lui avesse perso il suo senso sotto il colpo di una bacchetta magica fatta oscillare da una strega cattiva. Tutto era fermo, immobile, e un attimo dopo gli girava vorticosamente intorno. Poteva quasi sentire il respiro pesante e vischioso della gente, che gli rimaneva incollato addosso come il miele. Si sentì percorrere da un brivido di paura lungo tutta la spina dorsale, mentre iniziava ad avere freddo. Si morse il labbro inferiore, serrò i pugni e finalmente riuscì a concludere la sua battuta.  
   
   
   
-È stata la migliore! Questa è stata la migliore recita scolastica di sempre, ragazzi!  
La preside, accompagnata da un gruppetto di insegnanti, si era subito recata dietro le quinte a complimentarsi con i suoi studenti non appena il sipario era calato.  
-Fuori c’è un nutrito buffet che vi attende, assieme ai vostri genitori!  
Solo Sarah le prestò una qualche educata attenzione. Tutti gli altri erano troppo intenti a togliersi i costumi di scena e a parlottare o ridere tra loro per riuscire anche solo a sentire le sue parole.  
John, invece, era come se non fosse lì, come se il suo corpo avesse perso consistenza, colore, vita. Non era nemmeno uscito sul palco a prendere i suoi applausi, poco prima. Dopo aver pronunciato la sua ultima battuta, aveva sbirciato speranzoso per l’ennesima volta verso la platea, quindi era corso di fretta dietro le quinte, in quella stanza poco più grande di un ripostiglio – e che, soprattutto, ne aveva tutto l’aspetto – che chiamavano pomposamente _camerino_. Con ancora indosso la tunica da templare, si era spiaccicato con la schiena contro il muro, aderendo alla fredda parete con tutto il suo corpo. E adesso era ancora lì, lo sguardo perso nel vuoto. Una figura in scala di grigi che altro non era che la brutta copia di se stesso.  
Nella sua mente c’era solo il ronzare di voci indistinte, che pian piano scemavano fino a spegnersi nelle calde parole di conforto di Molly, apparsa inaspettatamente al suo fianco come un angelo.  
-Va tutto bene, John?-, gli chiese, carezzandogli teneramente una spalla. Il suo compagno di corso non rispose e nemmeno spostò lo sguardo di un millimetro. –Aspettavi qualcuno che non è venuto?  
John continuava a non rispondere, ma Molly poteva vedere chiaramente il suo labbro inferiore tremare appena.  
-Magari ha avuto un impegno…-, mormorò lei, cercando di apparire il più possibile rassicurante. –Ti aspetto di là al buffet. Ci sono i genitori!  
E Molly sparì, non senza un’altra incoraggiante pacca sulle spalle. Di nuovo solo, John rimase per un attimo ancora immobile, prima di scivolare piano per terra, le suole di gomma delle sneaker bianche che producevano un rumore stridulo al contatto con il pavimento. Scivolò fino a trovarsi completamente seduto per terra. Appoggiò il mento alla mano sinistra, si morsicò il labbro inferiore e reclinò il capo all’indietro.  
-Stupido, stupido, stupido…-, si disse, chiudendo gli occhi, in modo da lasciarsi avvolgere dal buio e fare finta che nulla fosse accaduto, che andava tutto bene almeno per un minuto. Dopo aver vissuto per settimane nel falso oblio della Terra Promessa, era precipitato d’un tratto di nuovo sulla Terra dei comuni mortali. E il suo paracadute si era rifiutato di aprirsi.  
Si riteneva stupido, perché si era _sentito vivo_ dentro un’esistenza che appariva tutta nuova ai suoi occhi, pur essendo in realtà la sua vita di sempre.  
Stupido, perché _aveva creduto_ che finalmente il Destino si era ricordato di lui, bussando alla sua porta.  
Stupido, perché _si era illuso_ che una persona incontrata per caso in un giorno di pioggia e con cui si era intrattenuto per mezz’ora avesse potuto interessarsi a lui e salvarlo da se stesso.  
A fatica, si tirò in pieni e si tolse la tunica da templare, rimanendo in jeans e camicia rossa a scacchi. Piegò il costume, lo appoggiò a un braccio e raggiunse gli altri camminando a passo stanco.  
   
   
   
La preside aveva organizzato un piccolo buffet per genitori e studenti subito fuori dal corridoio. I signori Watson erano assieme ai coniugi Lestrade, intenti a parlottare e a strafogarsi di bignè. Non appena li vide, John provò un conato di vomito e, ringraziando il cielo per non essere stato visto, girò sui tacchi nella direzione opposta, finendo per andare a sbattere contro Mike.  
-Ehi, Watson, dove scappi? Ti perdi tutti i pasticcini!-, gli fece notare il grassoccio compagno di corso.  
-Vado a mettere via questa e vi raggiungo-, ribatté John, alzando appena il braccio per mostrargli la tunica. Sarebbe andato a metterla via, sì, ma non sarebbe tornato indietro. Avrebbe infilato il giubbotto e se ne sarebbe tornato a casa. O magari avrebbe fatto semplicemente una passeggiata. Aveva voglia di prendersi una buona dose di freddo: magari lo avrebbe aiutato a riflettere, a rimettere assieme i cocci e a ricominciare.  
Due armadietti più in là del suo, c’erano un ragazzo e una ragazza intenti a pomiciare. John si schiarì la gola con un finto colpo di tosse, costringendo i due a levare le tende. Aprì il suo armadietto, prese una gruccia libera e ripose la tunica. Stava per chiudere lo sportello quando i suoi occhi tanto blu quanto spenti si posero sul foglietto ripiegato in due che gli aveva scritto Sherlock quando si erano conosciuti. Lo prese tra le dita, con la mano che tremava leggermente. Se lo avvicinò al naso: aveva ancora il suo odore. O, almeno, gli piaceva pensarlo. Poi, di scatto, lo prese anche con l’altra mano e fece per strapparlo. Si fermò non appena la carta mostrò il primo segno di rottura. _Che cosa sto facendo?_ , si domandò, guardando con attenzione il pezzo di carta tra le sue mani.  
-Una cosa infantile-, sentenziò una voce alle sue spalle.  
Per lo spavento, John fece un balzo sul posto e si voltò di scatto. Trovò Sherlock che lo stava fissando con uno sguardo indecifrabile e le labbra appena arricciate.  
-Penso che strapparlo sia una cosa alquanto infantile. D’altro canto, è una cosa infantile persino conservarlo. Quindi, in ogni caso, ciò che stai facendo è “una cosa infantile”.  
Sherlock aveva parlato senza muovere altri muscoli al di fuori di quelli della bocca e tenendo gli occhi chiari incastonati in quelli più scuri di John. Quest’ultimo aveva invece atteggiato la bocca in una perfetta “O” di stupore da manuale, mentre per un attimo il respiro lo aveva abbandonato, lasciando il suo cuore libero di fare le bizze.  
-Che cosa ci fai qui?  
Aveva mille e una cosa da chiedergli. Optò per la più stupida, tanto per rimanere in tema.  
-Ti avevo detto che forse sarei passato. O ti sei già scordato di me?-, lo rimbeccò il moro, allacciandosi le mani dietro la schiena e non credendo realmente a una sola parola di quelle che aveva appena pronunciato.  
-Non mi scorderei di te nemmeno tra cent’anni.  
La seconda cosa stupida tra le più stupide da dire, ma anche quella che costituiva la realtà più assoluta, secondo John.  
-Allora hai pensato che non venissi.  
-In effetti no, mi ero già convinto che avessi deciso di non venire.  
-Non hai avuto fiducia in me-, constatò Sherlock, corrugando la fronte. Non c’era risentimento o tristezza nel tono della sua voce, solo una mera presa di coscienza.  
-E come avrei potuto? Ti conosco appena…-, asserì John, allargando le braccia in un gesto che, se non fosse apparso comico, avrebbe potuto essere di disperazione.  
-Già… è così, infatti.  
Sherlock abbassò lo sguardo, quasi come se dovesse riflettere.  
-Sei arrivato adesso? Non mi sembra di averti visto in sala.  
Un’altra domanda che, nella lista delle priorità, era in penultima posizione, ma John non se la sentiva di rivolgergli quella che più gli stava a cuore. Non ancora, almeno.  
-Sono stato tutto il tempo nella stanza del vecchio proiettore cinematografico. Non ho perso nemmeno una battuta. Neanche quella che hai dimenticato.  
Le gote di John divennero bordeaux tutto di un colpo e così rimasero a lungo.  
-La stanza del proiettore?-, farfugliò imbarazzato.  
-Oh, Cielo, non dirmi che non sai che avete un proiettore! Da dove credi proiettino i film in sala?  
-Non proiettiamo mai film in sala. Quando gli insegnanti vogliono farci vedere qualcosa, portano in aula un carrello con il lettore dvd e un piccolo televisore!  
Sherlock borbottò qualcosa, mentre si abbottonava il cappotto scuro, circa all’aver fatto tutto sommato la scelta giusta quando aveva deciso di non frequentare quella scuola.  
-Senti, mi chiedevo… Ti andrebbe di fermarti a mangiare qualcosa con me?  
Eccola, finalmente, la domanda che gli premeva sopra ogni altra!  
-Sono onorato della tua proposta ma purtroppo devo scappare. Ho un quiz di chimica tra… quaranta minuti. Ho già falsificato un permesso per stamattina, non posso farlo di nuovo.  
John annuì, non chiedendosi se dovesse sentirsi sconsolato o felice. Non era sicuro più di niente. Vide le lunghe mani di Sherlock sparire dentro un paio di guanti di pelle, mentre il loro proprietario muoveva un paio di passi in direzione dell’uscita, senza tuttavia staccare gli occhi dai suoi.  
-OK, non c’è problema. Allora…  
-Allora…  
-Magari domani?  
Il ragazzo moro si inchiodò dov’era.  
-Domani è la vigilia di Natale.  
-Non puoi? Fai qualcosa di particolare?  
-Non faccio mai niente di particolare a Natale. È una festa irritante… sotto certi aspetti.  
-Io domani pomeriggio vado al _King’s Crystal_ , qua di fronte, con i miei amici a bere qualcosa e farci gli auguri.  
-Se ci sono i tuoi amici, io non ci vengo- Sherlock arricciò naso e labbra, un po’ schifato.  
-Beh, tu inizia a venire e, se poi non gradisci la compagnia, facciamo qualcosa io e te da soli.  
John iniziava finalmente a sentirsi fiducioso di se stesso, quasi quanto il suo alter ego sul palcoscenico.  
-A che ora?  
-Tre del pomeriggio. Vedi di esserci!  
Sherlock riprese a camminare, all’indietro, con gli occhi sempre posati su John. Gli sorrise e si portò una mano alla fronte, atteggiando un saluto militare.  
-A domani, allora.  
Rimasto solo, John si appoggiò all’armadietto e iniziò a ridere di gusto, finalmente rilassato, dimenticandosi totalmente dov’era e che cosa dov’esse fare.  
   
   
   
Il giorno dopo Londra si svegliò coperta da un’abbondante coltre di neve bianca e spumosissima. Di quelle che John aveva spesso visto in televisione ricoprire le piste da sci in località rinomate ed eleganti del calibro di Aspen o Veil. Con il viso schiacciato contro il vetro della finestra del salotto, il ragazzo osservava i fiocchi che continuavano imperterriti a cadere dal cielo, ricoprendo così bene ogni cosa fuori dalle mura domestiche che risultava difficile distinguere i contorni dei marciapiedi da quelli della strada.  
-Non vorrai mica uscire lo stesso, con questo tempo?-, domandò la signora Watson, accostando le labbra alla tazza di the fumante.  
-Certo che sì, devo fare gli auguri ai miei amici-, sentenziò John, con la risolutezza di chi sarebbe uscito di casa anche nel bel mezzo di una guerra nucleare. Non si sarebbe perso l’appuntamento con Sherlock per nulla al mondo. Invasione aliena inclusa.  
La signora Watson borbottò qualcosa che assomigliava molto a un “Se poi ti becchi un raffreddore o torni a casa a notte fonda per i rallentamenti ai servizi pubblici, non venire a piangere sulla mia spalla”, prima di tornare a occuparsi del proprio the.  
   
   
   
Il _King’s Crystal_ era affollato di studenti già dal primissimo pomeriggio. John, Mike, Molly, Sarah e Greg si accomodarono nell’ultimo tavolo d’angolo in fondo alla saletta più piccola del pub. Il _loro solito_ tavolo.  
-Ecco qui, ragazzi! Due birre, una cioccolata e un the. Più i soliti pasticcini!  
La formosa e rubiconda moglie del proprietario arrivò presto con le loro consumazioni, appoggiandole non senza un po’ di fatica sul piccolo tavolo.  
-Tu sei a dieta, Watson?-, domandò Greg, aggrottando le sopraciglia e bevendo un sorso della sua birra.  
-Una birra gelata con questo tempo! Volete passare il Natale a letto con una congestione?-, predicò Sarah mentre zuccherava la sua cioccolata.  
-John?-, disse Molly, in quanto il ragazzo, con lo sguardo rivolto alla finestra, sembrava non avesse sentito la domanda di Gregory.  
-Come?  
-Non prendi niente?  
-No, adesso non mi va. Magari dopo…  
Lanciò uno sguardo distratto solo in apparenza al suo orologio da polso dal cinturino di pelle: erano già le tre e cinque. Sherlock era in ritardo di cinque minuti. Non avrebbe bevuto e mangiato nulla finché non l’avrebbe visto materializzarsi di fronte a sé. Altrimenti avrebbe seriamente rischiato di rigettare ogni…  
Splash!  
Un’improvvisa palla di neve lanciata contro la finestra pressoché all’altezza del suo viso lo fece balzare sulla sedia. Anche Molly si spaventò, tant’è che rovesciò parte del suo the.  
-Sherlock…-, bisbigliò John, notando il ragazzo moro al di là del vetro. Con il suo cappotto nero, i guanti dello stesso colore e la sciarpa di una tonalità più chiara risaltava sulla neve candida con la stessa bellezza di un cigno nero che scivola placido sulle acque calme e cristalline di un piccolo lago.  
-Ce l’ha con te, John?-, chiese Mike.  
John nemmeno si preoccupò di rispondergli. Si alzò come una scheggia dalla sedia e, dribblando con maestria tra le sedie, si precipitò fuori dal locale.  
-Ehi! Ti prenderai una polmonite senza giacca!-, gli gridò dietro Sarah, ma il ragazzo era già sparito.  
Uscendo dalla porta del pub, John quasi si scontrò con una coppia di adulti che stava entrando in quel momento. L’uomo borbottò qualcosa in merito alla pessima educazione dei giovani d’oggi, ma John non si curò nemmeno di quelle parole. Girò l’angolo e, finalmente, si trovò davanti Sherlock, intento a modellare tra le mani un’altra palla di neve. Il suo cuore si arrestò nello stesso momento in cui si fermarono i suoi piedi, a un metro e mezzo dal moro.  
-Ciao...-, bisbigliò, non riuscendo proprio a trattenere un sorriso.  
-Ciao!-, disse l’altro, facendo saltellare la palla di neve da una mano all’altra.  
-Sei venuto, allora.  
-L’hai dedotto tutto da solo? La tua perspicacia mi colpisce.  
John non rispose; nonostante la non tanto velata presa in giro, continuò silenziosamente a sorridere all’amico.  
-Sei candidato a una polmonite?  
-Cosa?  
-Il tuo abbigliamento.  
-Ah, già. La giacca. È dentro-, disse John, indicando il pub. –Vieni?  
-Ci sono i tuoi amici?-, chiese Sherlock, liberandosi della palla di neve.  
-Sì, sono con loro. Te l’avevo detto.  
-Allora no.  
-Ma…  
-E io ti avevo detto che non volevo incontrare i tuoi amici.  
John iniziò a saltellare nervosamente da un piede all’altro, passandosi una mano tra i capelli.  
-OK, allora vado dentro, prendo la giacca e li saluto.  
Riemerse poco dopo dal pub con indosso la giacca a vento.  
-Dove andiamo?-, chiese, allacciandosi la zip.  
-Baker Street.  
   
   
   
La tranquilla _tea room_ di Mrs Hudson odorava di biscotti fatti in casa, bastoncini profumati al melograno, cioccolata alla cannella e crema per le mani all’aloe. In altre parole, sapeva di _casa_. Si sistemarono a un tavolino davanti a un bow-window, in modo da avere una buona luce nel plumbeo pomeriggio che stava pian piano volgendo al crepuscolo. Oltre a loro, c’erano solo altri due tavoli occupati.  
-Caro, sono contenta di rivederti! Erano quasi… quanti? Dieci giorni?-, pigolò Mrs Hudson comparendo al loro tavolo, esibendo un sorriso raggiante e due menu. –Ti porto il solito-, disse poi, senza attendere una risposta. Il moro annuì, posando gli occhi su John, intento a scorrere le pagine dell’invitante e ricco menu.  
-E per il tuo _amichetto_ , invece?  
-No, no! Non sono…-, farfugliò John, arrossendo fino alla radice dei capelli. –Una cioccolata al peperoncino!-, proferì poi con decisione, chiudendo il menu producendo un rumore sordo e restituendolo alla legittima proprietaria, che sparì in cucina in un batter d’occhio, esattamente com’era comparsa.  
John sospirò e posò lo sguardo oltre la finestra, verso i fiocchi di neve che avevano ripreso a cadere copiosamente. Prese a torturarsi l’unghia del pollice sinistro, in una evidente manifestazione del suo nervosismo.  
-Hai in programma una sessione di contatto ravvicinato con il gentil sesso, più tardi?-, chiese Sherlock, arricciando le labbra.  
-Prego?  
-Cioccolata _e_ peperoncino. Due noti afrodisiaci.  
Il viso di John tornò a tingersi di bordeaux, questa volta di almeno due tonalità più scure.  
-No, no!-, disse ancora. –Ho solo scelto la prima cosa interessante che ho notato sul menu.  
-Ci sono parecchie cose interessanti, su quel menu.  
-Appunto.  
-E non solo _dentro_ quelle pagine.  
Il ragazzo biondo si impose di non prestare attenzione a quella punta di malizia che sembrava aver notato nelle parole del nuovo amico, dando la colpa all’atmosfera tanto domestica quanto romantica che aleggiava in quella _tea room_. I cuscini ricamati a mano, i ciclamini sul davanzale, il caminetto scoppiettante e i bastoncini profumati alla vaniglia o al melograno usati come centrotavola su ogni tavolino facevano sentire John rilassato e in pace col mondo. Niente più fretta di scoprire quale fosse il suo vero _io_ o di incontrare il suo destino. Perché forse ce l’aveva di fronte.  
Rimasero in silenzio fino a quando Mrs Hudson non riapparve con un vassoio.  
-Ecco qui, ragazzi. Una cioccolata al peperoncino, una alla cannella e un bel piattino di muffin inglesi con burro. Buon appetito!  
A John venne subito l’acquolina in bocca non appena i suoi occhi si posarono sopra le tazzone fumanti e sui muffin.  
-Wow, ogni cosa ha un aspetto delizioso!  
Prese la sua tazza tra le mani e non resistette all’impulso di assaggiarla subito.  
-Ouch!-, borbottò, scottandosi la punta della lingua.  
-Tua mamma non ti ha insegnato a soffiare?-, lo canzonò Sherlock, versando una seconda bustina di zucchero nella sua cioccolata.  
-E la tua non ti ha avvertito dell’esistenza di una malattia chiamata diabete?-, ribatté il biondo, indicando con il mento le due bustine vuote e ottenendo in risposta una scrollata di spalle.  
-Saresti un medico perfetto. O una suocera perfetta…-, ribatté l’altro, girando con vigore il cucchiaino in modo da sciogliere tutto quello zucchero.  
John prese un muffin inglese tra le mani e, con un morso, ne divorò metà.  
-È ancora caldo-, mormorò, con la bocca piena. –E delizioso.  
-Mrs Hudson è una cuoca sopraffina.  
-Vieni spesso qui?  
-Tutti i fine settimana, almeno. Credo si sia affezionata a me.  
-Si vede.  
John finì il suo muffin e ne prese un altro.  
-L’ultimo è per te.  
-Finiscili pure, se ti piacciono.  
-Devi mangiare, sei magro come un chiodo!  
Un’altra alzata di spalle.  
-Che cosa fai, domani?  
Fu di nuovo John a parlare, soffiando sulla sua cioccolata, ancora calda. Con la coda dell’occhio, vide Mrs Hudson recarsi dietro al bancone e accendere il lettore CD. Musica natalizia iniziò ad avvolgere l’ambiente. Dall’espressione che si dipinse sul suo viso, John intuì che Sherlock sembrava non gradire.  
-Parenti-, borbottò in risposta, con la stessa acidità che avrebbe avuto se avesse dovuto recarsi a fare una vaccinazione.  
-Anche noi. Dalla nonna. Penso che staremo seduti a tavola per almeno sei ore di fila.  
-Noioso. Esattamente come i matrimoni.  
-I matrimoni sono divertenti.  
-Io non mi sposerò mai!-, proferì Sherlock, allungando una mano verso l’ultimo muffin inglese.  
John si lasciò scappare un sorriso, sia per quella affermazione, sia per vedere finalmente il suo nuovo amico cedere al richiamo del cibo.  
-Tutto questo… _affetto_ che uno è obbligato a manifestare-, continuò il ragazzo, gesticolando.  
-Ti riferisci al matrimonio o al Natale?  
-Al Natale.  
Una pausa.  
-In effetti, con il matrimonio non è poi tanto diverso.  
-Guarda che non è una cosa malvagia! Stai un po’ assieme, io do qualcosa a te, tu dai qualcosa a me, metti le gambe sotto il tavolo e ti riempi lo stomaco…  
-Tu stai parlando del matrimonio, adesso.  
-No, Sherlock! Del Natale!  
John scoppiò a ridere e la risata riuscì a contagiare anche Sherlock. Continuarono a ridere così, quasi come due cretini, per un minuto buono.  
Rimasero seduti a quel tavolo fino all’imbrunire, ascoltando musica natalizia e parlando di ogni cosa che attraversava le loro giovani menti. Dai templari agli alieni, dalle streghe a Galileo, dalla musica alla chimica, dai soldatini di piombo ai microscopi di precisione. Conversarono senza mai staccare gli occhi l’uno dall’altro, quasi come se i loro sguardi fossero calamitati. E, alla fine, a entrambi sembrava di conoscersi da sempre. Da una vita intera.  
-Dovrò scrivere un articolo sulla recita di ieri. Ricordi? Il giornale scolastico...  
John avrebbe voluto sapere se a Sherlock la recita era piaciuta, ma non aveva il coraggio di chiederglielo direttamente.  
-Se vuoi sapere se l'ho trovata mediocre o un capolavoro, la risposta è nessuna delle due cose-, commentò freddo Sherlock, girandosi sulla sedia per appoggiarsi al davanzale interno del bow-window.  
John lo fissò incerto negli occhi, non sapendo bene come interpretare quelle parole.  
-D'altra parte, non siete attori professionisti e siete di sicuro migliorati da quando vi ho visti l'altra volta.  
-Beh,grazie-, mormorò John. -Anche se non sono molto sicuro se devo prenderlo come un complimento...  
Sherlock scrollò le spalle.  
-Di sicuro è stato meglio di quelle cose che scrivi sul giornale scolastico!  
John sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre, non capendo bene cosa intendesse l'altro.  
-Il racconto giallo a puntate-, spiegò, accavallando le lunghe gambe.  
-Oh, Cielo! Lo stai leggendo?  
Il moro annuì.  
-E come diavolo hai fatto ad accedere alla intranet scolastica? È protetta da password!-, disse il biondo, strabuzzando gli occhi.  
-Credimi, non lo vuoi sapere veramente...  
Le labbra di Sherlock si atteggiarono a un sorriso sghembo.  
-E... Ehm, che cosa ne pensi?-, chiese John, torturando il suo tovagliolo di carta nel tentativo di sfogare il nervosismo.  
-Ho già espresso la mia opinione nei commenti. Non farmi ripetere, non ti piacerebbe.  
Sherlock vide chiaramente un bagliore di consapevolezza passare attraverso le iridi blu dell'altro.  
-Oh, sei ACD??-, disse John, abbassando gli occhi, in un misto di delusione e imbarazzo. -Io sto solo cercando di fare del mio meglio...  
-Lo so. Fare del proprio meglio è una cosa buona-, disse, iniziando a tamburellare le dita della mano destra sulla tovaglia rossa. -Hai molto margine di miglioramento. Consolati, non per tutti è così.  
E, così dicendo, allungò la mano quel tanto che gli fu sufficiente per sfiorare con l'indice il polso dell'amico. Fu solo per un attimo e, quando John alzò sorpreso lo sguardo per posarlo in quello enigmatico dell'altro, Sherlock aveva già ritirato la mano.  
-Si sta facendo buio. È meglio che inizi a incamminarmi verso casa, altrimenti i miei faranno intervenire la Cavalleria...  
John si lasciò andare a un mugolio di delusione. Si alzarono entrambi e si infilarono giacca e cappotto. Avviandosi verso il bancone, John si fermò un attimo davanti al camino ancora scoppiettante. Allungò entrambe le braccia verso la fiamma, con l'intento di scaldare un po' le mani perennemente fredde. La luce tremula del fuoco disegnava curiosi punti di ombre sul  suo volto e Sherlock si stupì a fermarsi un paio di volte a contemplarli, mentre stava pagando le consumazioni a Mrs. Hudson.  
-Grazie, caro. Buon Natale e torna presto-, augurò Mrs. Hudson, consegnando lo scontrino al ragazzo. Poi, sporgendosi un po' in avanti e abbassando la voce, aggiunse un "Possibilmente con il tuo amico". Sherlock sorrise educatamente ma forzatamente, mentre la padrona della tea room spariva in cucina. Il ragazzo mise il resto in tasca e raggiunse John, ancora immobile davanti al caminetto.  
-Adoro il camino, sai? A casa ne abbiamo uno anche noi.  
Sherlock lo lasciò parlare, osservandolo e studiandolo in silenzio. -È piccolo, ma io ci starei davanti per ore. Leggendo un buon libro, magari.  
-Anche a casa mia ce n'è uno. Molto più grande, invece-, ribatté Sherlock, con un sorriso sghembo.  
-Vuole essere un invito, questo?  
Se glielo avessero chiesto, John non avrebbe saputo dire dove aveva trovato il coraggio per fare quella domanda azzardata. Forse il fatto che, dopo due ore passate a chiacchierare di tutto con naturalezza estrema, gli pareva davvero di conoscere il nuovo amico nel profondo.  
-A te piacerebbe?  
Sherlock aveva posto la domanda con immensa serietà. Si potevano contare sulle dita di una mano le volte in cui aveva invitato qualcuno a casa propria. Quasi tutte erano finite con un rifiuto. Solo una volta aveva ricevuto un "sì" e, nonostante questo, l'amicizia era morta sul nascere. E Sherlock si era inaspettatamente sorpreso a soffrirne. [4]  
-Certo che mi piacerebbe. Che domanda!  
John sfoderò il migliore dei suoi sorrisi, quasi a voler tranquillizzare l'amico. Sherlock si voltò verso il bancone, guardandosi in po' in giro.  
-Aspetta...  
Si allungò quel tanto che bastava per prendere una penna da dietro il bancone.  
-Non credo che Mrs. Hudson se ne avrà a male.  
Poi, sorprendendo John, gli prese una mano tra le sue. Era calda e forte, piena di vita. La guardò un attimo con interesse, prima di alzare il viso per andare a incontrare lo sguardo di John. Rimasero per un attimo così, occhi negli occhi, quasi l’uno a voler ricevere il permesso dall’altro, poi il moro abbassò nuovamente lo sguardo e prese a scrivere sul palmo aperto tra le mani. [5] Il nero acceso dell'inchiostro lasciato dalla penna iniziò a mescolarsi con il rosa pallido della pelle, in una sorta di silenzioso legame nascente. Il cuore di John sobbalzava e tremava all'unisono con le piccole scosse che riceveva ogni volta che Sherlock stringeva un po' di più la sua mano tra le proprie, cercando di dare un nome e un senso a ciò che stava provando, senza tuttavia riuscirci.  
-Ecco, il mio numero di telefono. Aspetta di impararlo a memoria o di segnartelo da qualche altra parte, prima di cancellarlo.  
John non gli chiese perché non avesse usato un foglietto di carta o preferito semplicemente fargli uno squillo sul cellulare; voleva credere che Sherlock avesse intenzionalmente scelto quella strada per marchiare la sua pelle con una parte di sé.  
-Vuoi dire che possiamo rivederci, durante le feste?-, domandò speranzoso.  
-Voglio dire che ora sai come contattarmi. Vedi di farne tesoro.  
Sherlock rimise la penna al suo posto e si infilò le mani nelle tasche del cappotto. Si avvicinò con passo stanco alla porta del locale, l'aprì e la tenne aperta per far uscire John prima di lui.  
-Arrivederci, Mrs. Hudson, e buon Natale!-, gridarono all'unisono i due ragazzi, in direzione della cucina.  
Poi uscirono, salutando il profumo di cannella e melograno per immergersi in quello pungente della sera invernale. Camminarono l'uno di fianco all'altro fino alla fermata della metropolitana, dove si separarono, prendendo ciascuno la propria strada, ma consapevoli che si sarebbero presto ritrovati.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Le iniziali vogliono ovviamente essere un omaggio ad Arthur Conan Doyle. Non sapevo proprio che nickname attribuire a Sherlock, onestamente…  
> [2] Citazione da L’avventura dei faggi rosssi.  
> [3] Citazione dal film Blues Brothers, uno dei miei preferiti.  
> [4] Riferimento a Victor Trevor, l’unico amico di Holmes, oltre a Watson.  
> [5] Auto-citazione, a parti invertite, della mia Canary Wharf, in cui John scrive il suo numero di telefono sul palmo di Sherlock, dopo avergli offerto in casa sua protezione dalla pioggia.


End file.
